


The Daily Grind

by orphan_account



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, i’ll add more tags when i upload new chapters!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A new café opens down the street where Bin lives. As he goes in to get a coffee, he realises that the barista is stupidly beautiful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a weakness for coffeeshop AUs, I hope you all do too! I've got way too much time on my hands so I'll update regularly.

The shrill sound of an alarm echoed through the small, dark bedroom. Bin groaned pitifully, knowing this was the third alarm and he really needed to get up _right now_ or he would never make it to class in time. After stretching his arms and legs, as if he were a giant cat, savoring the warmth for a last moment, he dragged himself out of his bed. He quickly took a shower in a futile attempt to wake up a bit more. Hastily throwing on some clothes, grabbing some uni books and notebooks which he tossed into his bag from a distance, he raced out of his front door without having breakfast. He’d get something when he was at uni, he decided, his stomach rumbling in protest. 

As he quickly made his way down the familiar street he lived in, he suddenly noticed that the new coffeeshop down the road had finally opened. For the past couple of weeks, Bin had spotted the new owners working hard, had caught glimpses of new barstools, tables and nice art on the walls. Now he stopped in his tracks, giving himself a moment to peek inside the cozy looking cafe. _The Daily Grind_ , they had named the café. Simple, but with that also easier to remember - which was a good thing, Bin thought. As he was peeking inside, cataloguing the new interior and deciding that it looked warm and comfortable inside, he made a mental note to treat himself to a pastry once he’d be back from uni. 

Just as he was about to continue walking though, his eyes fell on the barista that was standing behind the coffee machine. The way-too-cute-to-be-real barista. The café was packed with curious people who were eager to know if the coffee would be good and the barista was obviously trying his hardest to keep up with all the work - a few strands of his hair were standing up at weird angles and he had a faint blush on his cheeks. God, he was breathtakingly beautiful. Before Bin knew it, his feet were walking him inside the café. 

He had to wait in the queue for a little while, but there was another male barista working behind the counter, taking the orders. The two of them worked efficiently, if sometimes still a bit clumsy as this was only their first day working together - still needing to find their way around each other. Bin observed the Handsome Barista while he made all sorts of different coffees and lattes, adding differently flavoured syrups and what not. 

Before he knew it, it was his turn to order and he realised he hadn’t even thought about what he wanted to get. His earlier plan to only get himself a pastry must be changed - he obviously couldn’t just leave without going by the barista! 

“Good morning! What can I do for you?” Bin wanted the Handsome Barista to make him a coffee, he’d decided. Problem was, he didn’t really _do_ coffee, as the couple of times he’d drank it he hadn’t particularly liked it. 

Realising he was probably taking a bit long to reply, he quickly ordered a latte macchiato, gave his name, paid for the coffee and made his way over to where he could wait for his coffee. The Handsome Barista hadn’t as much as glanced his way yet - which Bin hadn’t expected as he was way too busy making all those different kinds of coffees. But he still hoped, _wished_ that he’d look at him just once, maybe. 

“Bin?” Bin’s stomach did a backflip as he heard his name being called, his cue that his coffee was ready. He walked over to where the barista was holding his cup, and their eyes met. Bin didn’t know what to do with his legs. How the hell did legs work again? He would have looked down to check his legs hadn’t turned into _actual jelly_ but didn’t want to look away from this beautiful, gorgeous guy. The barista looked at him with a question in his eyes, and Bin vaguely realised he must have been staring a bit too intensely than what was socially acceptable. How could one not stare, though? Such deep brown eyes, the most kissable lips in the entire universe probably and an adorable nose. 

Bin tore his eyes away, quickly accepted the coffee the barista was still holding in his direction. “Thank you!” he mumbled and almost ran out of the café in embarrassment. He dared to glance one last look into the café, noticing the Handsome Barista was _looking_ at him. Bin blushed and continued walking, thinking to himself that surely the barista must think him a creep now! Who even stares at people for that long and then runs away! _What the hell!_ He decides to never go back there - obviously handsome baristas made him act like an idiot. 

Once Bin arrived at uni, he decided he’d study in the library until his second class of the day started. He was way too late for his first class anyways. 

When his second class had started, and he was seated next to his best friend, Minhyuk, he decided to tell the other boy about his encounter with the barista. 

“Minhyuk, I think I have a crush.” Minhyuk looked up at him in surprise - Bin wasn’t known to just develop crushes every day. Bin stared out of the window with a pouty puppy face. 

“Well, go on then! Don’t leave me waiting. Who is it? Where did it happen? Tell me all the juicey details!” Bin giggled at Minhyuk almost bouncing where he was seated. 

“The other day I told you about a new café opening soon down the street where I live, didn’t I? They opened today, and I obviously walked past it as it’s the way to go to uni and I was just minding my own business, looking inside the café, when I saw the most beautiful damn guy in the fucking _world_ working behind the coffee machine and Minhyuk, I swear I must have drooled the moment I saw him.” Bin added with a grumpy face, “I acted like a total fool though, I can’t face him ever again.” 

Minhyuk stared at him in disbelief, then got a stern look on his face. “Moon Bin. Get yourself together, of course you’re gonna go back and face him again.” 

“But if I go back, I’ll only end up doing something totally weird and then he’ll _hate_ me, I don’t want him to hate me, Minhyuk!” 

“Just… rehearse what you’re gonna say and don’t start blinking your eyes thirty times in the span of ten seconds - no, don’t look at me like that, you blink your eyes so much when you’re nervous you idiot - and try not to spill your coffee or drop your wallet, okay?” Minhyuk seemed so serious of his success. Bin wasn’t so sure. He did want to see the barista again, though. 

“Fine. But if I end up throwing coffee on him on accident I will personally _end_ you.” 

 

And so, after his classes had finished, he made his way down to his street, opening _The Daily Grind_ ’s glass door with sweaty palms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Let me know what you think, I'm always open to ideas etc. 
> 
> On tumblr as minhymoon


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin goes back to the café. And becomes a regular customer. And befriends the handsome barista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have chapter two! Hope you enjoy it. Bin is silly and just likes his gorgeous barista a lot. What's a guy gotta do?

As he walked through the door, the smell of fresh ground coffee beans filling his nose, he noticed that it had quieted down since he was there in the morning. Bin's eyes automatically scanned the counter, observing that the Handsome Barista was alone now, his colleague no longer necessary now there were only a handful of people in the café - sipping their coffees, nibbling on sweet pastries, chatting with friends. The barista's face moved in his direction at the sound of the door closing. 

"Good afternoon!" Bin was met with a kind - breathtaking - smile. He couldn't help the sides of his mouth curling upwards, answering the smile. He walked up to the counter, forcing his legs _not to stumble_. He didn't, though, inwardly giving himself a high five. His plan was to still get himself that pastry he'd wanted in the morning, and to try out some other drink as cappuccino's also definitely weren't his thing. 

"Hi. Um. Can I please get a uh..." Oh, this was going great. Bin winced at himself. "I don't like coffee." The baristas eyebrows shot up in amusement. He seemed to be having a good time watching Bin blurt out words. 

"That's too bad." 

"Um. I suppose so, yea. So, like, is there something without coffee that you would... recommend?" 

"Right! You could get a chai latte, mocha latte, hot chocolate..." Bin had sort of stopped listening. He'd gotten distracted looking at the other boy, couldn't help but get lost in those _damn eyes._

"So, what will it be?" He looked at Bin expectantly, waiting for a reply. 

Bin blinked his eyes, unsure what the question was about again. "Uh, what?" 

The barista had the audacity to _giggle_ at him, "What drink can I make you? Are you quite alright? You seem very distracted." 

"I... oh - uh, yes, of course, perfectly fine! I'd like that first drink, please." Great job, Bin. Just perfect. He didn't even remember what the first drink was. "Also, to drink here, if that's alright. And a chocolate croissant! Please." 

The barista had a little smile on his face, "Of course. You can go sit down somewhere, I'll bring them to you in a moment." 

Bin found himself a spot close to the counter, facing the coffee machine. He, of course, didn't want to miss the opportunity to - subtly - look at the barista every now and then. He sat down in the comfortable chair, got out a textbook, notebook and a couple of pens and markers, figuring he might as well do some uni work. 

Taking out his phone to check if he had any new messages, he saw there was an unread message from Minhyuk. 

From: Minhyuk :-)  
_How's it going, Binnie?! Got urself a date yet?_  
From: Bin  
_Ugh, no, I'm sure he thinks I'm a fumbling idiot!!!! I kept getting distracted looking at him wtf is wrong with me_  
From: Minhyuk :-)  
_Ooooh you're in love!! Jk jk. Don't worry though, maybe he likes u too? Promise me you're not gonna run off again_

Bin hastily put his phone away as he saw the barista walking his way with his ordered drink and the croissant. 

"There you go, enjoy!" The barista gave him a blinding smile. Bin felt like he was going to melt into a puddle. 

"Thanks, I'll let you know how I liked the uh... not-coffee." 

"Please, do! And it's a chai latte." The barista _winked_ at him as he turned around and made his way back to the coffee machine. He shook his head at himself, internally memorizing that wink because God that had done things to his tummy, focussing on the hot drink and chocolate croissant in front of him. Bin decided to go for the croissant first. As he bit into it he couldn't help but groan loudly in happiness when he realised that this must be the best croissant in the entire world. He wanted to give the barista a thumbs-up, to let him know how much he enjoyed the sweet pastry, but caught himself being stared at by a flushed barista instead. Once he saw that he'd attracted Bin's attention, however, he blushed harder and quickly went back to cleaning some part of the coffee machine that wasn't even dirty. 

Bin shook his head at himself, confused as to why he had been staring at him. He decided that he really needed to get some uni work done. When Bin focuses on something he's able to completely put a bubble around himself - he forgets the world around him and loses himself in whatever he's doing. 

He focused on his textbooks, sipping his hot drink absent-mindedly, deciding he did quite like chai lattes. 

He was surprised to feel someone tap his shoulder. Bin tore his eyes away from his notebook, not finishing the sentence he'd been writing down. As he looked up to see who it was that wanted his attention, he was face to face with the barista, who looked at him sheepisly. 

"I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to leave soon. It's closing time." Bin looked around him, noticing how there was no one left in the café, and saw on the big clock on the wall that he had been working on his homework for close to two hours. 

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry! I didn't realise it was this late already. I'll - go pack my stuff and be out of your way." He apologized, and started grabbing textbooks. 

"Don't worry about it, I still have to clean the place. What course do you follow?" The barista eyed his books curiously, Bin feeling himself blush the tiniest bit at the barista showing interest in him. 

Bin shoved some books in his bag, "I'm actually uh. Following a writing course. I wanna be a writer." 

The barista looked at him in surprise, seemingly happy with this discovery. "That's so cool! I never would have thought so. Not... Not that I have been just. You know. Wondering about what you do in uni." The barista seemed to realise that it sounded as if that's _exactly_ what he had been wondering about as his eyes widened and he fumbled a bit with his hands. "Er. I should finish up cleaning." 

"Right! Of course. I'll just go. I really liked that chai latte you made me. And the croissant was so good." 

"Yes - I noticed that you... liked the croissant." And Bin remembered the way the boy had been looking at him before. He felt some strange surge of courage go through him and blurted out, "I'm Bin. Moon Bin." 

The barista smiled that breathtaking smile at him again, "Nice to meet you, Moon Bin. My name's Dongmin. Lee Dongmin." Bin offered a broad smile in return, happy to know his name and not able to keep his face straight as he looked into the boy's twinkeling eyes. 

"I should probably go, now. Thanks again, Dongmin!" Bin grabbed his bag, looked at Dongmin one last time - shit, he really was beautiful - and made his way to the door. 

"You're very welcome, Bin. See you later!" Dongmin beamed at him. 

Bin couldn't help the stupid smile on his face as he walked out the door, making his way back to his home. His heart was fluttering in his chest. He already couldn't wait to return the next day - hoping Dongmin would be working then as well. He didn't know how, but he wanted to chat with him some more, get to know him. Shit, he thought to himself, I've only seen this boy twice and already want to know everything about him, know what he does with his spare time, know what he's like when he's watching a horror movie, or when he's out in the snow and has adorable red cheeks because of the cold hitting his skin. He groaned at himself in frustration as he reached his front door. 

-

And so, over the next couple of weeks, Bin became a frequent visitor of _The Daily Grind_. He usually sat in the café after his classes would be finished, doing his homework with a warm chai latte or mocha latte - he'd even tried an extra sugary latte macchiato once, Dongmin claiming this was the perfect coffee for people who didn't really like coffee that much (he'd hated to admit that he quite liked it, but still stuck to his chai or mocha). He would usually end up talking with Dongmin a bit - Bin was pleased to realise that Dongmin worked at the café almost every day, either with a colleague, one of the managers or alone. He had taken a gap year so was working full time now. Bin figured out that next year, he wanted to attend the same uni that he was going to himself, to study to become a nurse. Bin thought it fit him, Dongmin seemed like a caring person and a hard worker. 

 

One afternoon, a couple of weeks after he had first walked into the café, Bin was sitting at his usual spot - close to the counter - reading a book. He'd finished his homework at uni that day, but still had wanted to stop by the café. Sitting down there, enjoying a nice hot beverage, being able to chat with Dongmin - it was something he was looking forward to every day. That particular afternoon it had gotten quite busy just as Bin had sat down, and this was one of the afternoons where Dongmin was working alone. He'd glanced at Dongmin every now and then, seeing him make various different coffees, teas and grab pastries for the customers - a few beads of sweat had started to form on his forehead. About half an hour later things had quieted down a bit, and Dongmin gratefully threw himself in the seat opposite of Bin. Bin put his book away, noticing there were now two cupcakes on the table, and looked up at the barista. 

"Here. This is for you." And he placed one of the cupcakes on top of Bin's book, wiping his face with his sleeve, starting to munch on the other cupcake himself. 

"You should stop giving me free stuff, Dongmin. I don't want you to get fired if your bosses find out!" He still took a bite of the cupcake. And maybe groaned a bit, again. He hadn't noticed until now how empty his belly felt. 

"It's okay! There's probably not gonna be a lot of customers for the rest of the day and I'd have to throw these away then, anyways. So, why not give them to my favourite customer instead?" Bin almost choked on his cupcake. As he looked up, he saw Dongmin was studying him. "You are, though. My favourite customer." He was blushing now, running a hand through his dark brown hair. Bin wanted to smother his face with kisses. Something fluttered in his tummy, and Bin himself felt colour rising to his own cheeks as well. He was so stupid, why couldn't he contain _stupid_ blood rushing to his face! 

"Oh! You uh. Too. Not customer. Barista, I mean." 

Dongmin giggled, "You never even go anywhere else, Bin, how would you know." 

Bin huffed at him, the sides of his mouth turning upwards, "Maybe I go to loads of different places!" 

"Yeah, of course you do." They ate the rest of their cupcake in comfortable silence. Bin definitely concidered the barista as one of his friends. Even though he still had the biggest crush on Dongmin, and would often find himself stuttering whenever the boy was doing something particularly adorable, he was happy, like this. "Bin? There's - you've got a - there's something on your cheek -" 

Bin wiped at his cheek, question in his eyes as he looked at Dongmin, "No, no, other cheek - wait - here, let me..." And Dongmin leaned over the table, thumb gently, so carefully wiping the crumb away from his cheek, Bin locking eyes with him as he did so, frozen where he was sitting - breath hitching. Dongmin sat back in his seat, still looking at him with something that looked like wonder in his eyes. The moment was interrupted by a customer coming in, and Bin cursed the person for breaking this - whatever it had been. Dongmin was out of his seat in a second, greeting the customer, "Good afternoon!" 

Bin sighed to himself - he _wanted_ Dongmin. Longed for him. He felt his cheek tingle where the other boy had touched it, couldn't help but run his own finger over it, lost in thought - eyes wandering over to where Dongmin was now making a coffee for the customer, found the familiar chocolate brown eyes on his. The barista had a confused look on his face. Bin dropped his hand from where it was still touching his cheek. He was so, so tired, all of a sudden. Putting his book in his bag, he put on his coat, waved a tiny wave to Dongmin - who gave him a little smile and wave in return and made his way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated! Let me know what you think. Next chapter should come in the next couple of days!


	3. Chapter 3

As Bin arrived home he saw that his housemate Jinwoo was home - which honestly didn't happen as much these days as you'd think, he'd often stay at his boyfriends' Myungjun place for dinner or to sleep over. Bin did miss his good friend and housemate sometimes, but Jinwoo's happiness meant a great deal to him, and it was obvious he was so happy. 

"Hey, Jinjin!" Bin greeted excitedly. The smell of pizza filled his nose. 

"Bin! You're just in time for the pizza!" Jinwoo smiled at him. He was sitting on the couch in his pyjamas with a blanket and was obviously making himself ready for a night of watching television with bad food. 

"Good, I'm starving! What are we watching tonight?" He'd missed this, the two of them watching silly movies, talking about nothing in particular, joking around, stuffing themselves full of pizza until they couldn't walk. 

"I was thinking about this new anime that Myungjun's been talking about. He won't shut up about it, actually. I figured I might as well watch it so I know what he's talking about." Jinwoo laughed, and got up from the couch to get the pizzas out of the oven. 

A little while later the two of them were comfortably settled on the couch - Bin had changed into his pyjamas himself - and were happily munching on their pizza, the anime playing. They were catching up, chatting excitedly, Bin curious to know how Myungjun was doing. 

Jinwoo got a soppy smile on his face as he thought about his boyfriend, "He's doing great, honestly I can't believe we've been together for almost half a year now!" He sighed a content sigh, "I'm so happy, Bin. He's just the biggest goof and laughs so loudly and I love him." Bin felt his heart clench painfully. He truly was happy for his friend, but he couldn't stop a pang of jealousy filling him. His mind wandered to Dongmin. He wanted that - all of it. He wanted to make Dongmin laugh, for them to have their own inside jokes, for them to softly murmer about their days to each other while cuddled up together. 

Jinwoo paused the anime. Bin felt a hand gently touching his shoulder. As he looked up he was met with Jinwoo's understanding gaze, "Just ask him out, Bin." 

"I want to. So badly. But I can't stand the thought of him saying no, you know? Being friends with him is better than him being freaked out by me and me never being able to face him again. I don't want that." Bin looked down at his hands unhappily, his pizza long forgotten. 

"I get that. Believe me, I do. Do you think I didn't find it terrifying to ask Myungjun on a date? I swear, Bin, it was as if I had been running a mile that's how much I was sweating. I kept wiping my hands on my jeans. And I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. Was fumbling like a fool, and Myungjun _knew_ what I tried to do and so asked me out instead." 

"So you didn't _actually_ ask him out?" 

"Well. Technically, no. But we still got there. Can't you at least get his number? You're friends, aren't you? Friends have each others' numbers." 

Bin seemed to be making up his mind. He looked at Jinwoo resolutely. "You're right." 

Jinwoo playfully shoved his shoulder, "I know." And took another bite of the not-so-hot pizza, starting the anime again. Bin felt a bit better, having talked with Jinwoo about this and at least having a goal now. The two of them focused on watching the anime, howling at the funny parts and sniffling at the dramatic and heartbreaking parts. They went to bed after watching way too many episodes but as it was a Friday, both of them were free the next day so it didn't matter as much. 

 

The next day Bin left the apartment at lunchtime, deciding he'd finish reading his book that he had to finish for uni down at _The Daily Grind_ \- and deciding that today he'd ask for Dongmin's number. He had no idea how he'd do it yet, but figured (hoped) a good moment would present itself. 

Bin walked into the café, pleased to see it wasn't very busy for a Saturday. Although he did enjoy watching Dongmin work hard so he could see a healthy flush appear on his cheeks and see beads of sweat forming on his forehead - and if he was very, very lucky he could even see the little droplets of sweat running down his neck. Bin shook his head to get the image out of his head. Dongmin looked his way, a bright smile appearing on his face as he saw his new customer was familiar, "Bin!" he exclaimed, looking like an excited puppy. God, why did he have to be so happy and _adorable_. Dongmin already started making Bin's hot drink - these days he never asked what Bin wanted anymore as it was usually the same, anyway. 

"Hey, Dongmin!" He couldn't stop an answering smile. He always felt like his cheeks were gonna hurt from smiling so much at Dongmin. But who could resist such a blinding, perfect smile? Certainly not Bin, no. As he walked up to the table where he usually sat, he noticed there were a couple of teen girls sitting there. Shrugging to himself, he choose a comfy looking sofa instead, noticing the fabric of the couch was super soft, thinking to himself that maybe from now on he should always choose to sit here. The only downside was that he was farther away from Dongmin, now. Which was a rather big downside, of course. 

Dongmin placed his drink on the table in front of Bin, sat down on the couch next to him and started munching on a sandwich. Whenever it was possible he'd spend his breaks at Bin's table, today not being an exception. 

"Tell me about your day?" Dongmin asks around his mouthful of sandwich. Bin's stomach fluttered for a moment. Dongmin was so attentive, always asking how he was feeling, if he'd eaten yet, if things at uni were going okay. He was steady. Like a handhold. 

"I literally woke up at 11.30 and then decided to come here." Bin confessed, "My housemate Jinwoo and I bingewatched this anime 'til like two in the morning!" 

"Oh my God, you're into anime?" Dongmin puts his sandwich away, as if he needs to have his complete focus on their conversation. Bin giggles, "I don't watch them that often, but Jinwoo's boyfriend reccomended it and it's actually really _really_ good!" 

"Oh! Your housemate has a boyfriend?" 

"Yea, they're so _fucking_ adorable together, Dongmin, it disgusts me sometimes." Bin says fondly. As he eyes Dongmin a moment later, he notices that the barista is looking out into the café with a thoughtful look on his features. A second later he looks Bin in his eyes, cheeks maybe a bit more flushed than usual, and asked with a clear voice, "Do you um. Are - are you seeing anyone? You know... I was just wondering all of a sudden since you mentioned your housemate and I don't know, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it because after all I'm only the guy who makes you chai lattes and.." Dongmin stopped rambling as soon as he saw the little smile on Bin's face, getting more and more red in the face as he now thought that Bin was _laughing_ at him. 

"No! I'm n-not seeing anyone. And you're more than just the guy who makes my chai lattes, you know. You're my friend." At Dongmin's surprised expression he hastily added, "At least, I'd... like to think so?" 

"Of course! Yes, of course you're my friend." Bin felt warmth spread through his body. 

They chatted some more, Dongmin having picked up his sandwich again and finishing it quickly before going back to work. Not before handing Bin a donut, though. By now he knew how much of a sweet tooth Bin was, and Bin was giving up on trying to stop Dongmin to give him free stuff as he didn't listen to him anyway. Bin focused on his book again, but couldn't help but feel Dongmin's eyes on him every once a while. It was distracting him. A lot. Every time he'd look up, he saw that Dongmin indeed had been looking at him with a quizzical look on his face - but he would quickly tear is gaze away every time he was caught. Bin couldn't help but wonder: did Dongmin like him too? He didn't want to give himself any false hope, but it certainly did seem as if Dongmin had a hard time not looking in his direction. 

And the afternoon passed by - Bin finally being able to focus on his book, comfortably settled into the couch. As it neared closing time, Bin had a plan. Sort of. As far as you could call it a plan. He put his bookmark where he'd stopped reading, put his book in his bag and walked towards where Dongmin was already cleaning up the coffee machine and wiping the counter. 

Dongmin looked up at him, pausing his wiping at the counter for a second, "I'll see you soon?" Did he sound _hopeful_? Bin nodded in reply, deciding it was time to put his plan in motion. He located a napkin, looked around to see if there was a pen laying on the counter but _shit, there wasn't._

"...Could I maybe uh. Borrow a pen?" Bin could feel his face becoming beetred. Dongmin looked a bit puzzled, but handed him the pen he was keeping in his jeans pocket nontheless. He wrote down his number, added _Text me! -Bin :)_ under it, folded the napkin up and held it out to Dongmin. As soon as the barista accepted, Bin practically ran out of the café, not wanting to see Dongmin's reply when he'd open the napkin. His heart raced. God, how was something so simple so hard? He wanted the earth to swallow him whole. What if Dongmin would just throw the napkin away after reading the note? 

Bin got home - Myungjun and Jinwoo were all cozy on the couch, giggling and cuddling and feeding each other candy - and told them about the napkin. 

He groaned at himself, hiding his face under a pillow. "I can't ever face him again. Next time I go back it'll only be awkward and then _I_ will only be more awkward and you know how that ends." Bin whines. Jinwoo and Myungjun shared a look with each other. 

"Don't be an idiot. You literally gave him the napkin, what - ten minutes ago? He's probably too busy closing the café, still. Give it some time." Jinwoo, as usual, being reasonable - managing to somewhat calm Bin's nerves. 

And Jinwoo was right - of course. An hour or so later Bin's phone buzzed, meaning he had a message. He grabbed his phone from where it was laying on the table (maybe accidentally throwing it on the floor in his haste and yelping in horror) and saw that the message was from a new number. 

Unknown:   
_Hey, Dongmin here!_   
Bin quickly added the number to his contacts. Ten seconds later, a second message came in. Bin opened it. 

Dongmin :   
_From the café, you know?_   
He smiled to himself. As if he could forget him. 

Bin:   
_Of course I know! I wasn't sure you'd even text me._

Dongmin:   
_Why wouldn't I?!_

Bin:   
_Because I'm literally the most awkward person ever and I never seem to be able to act normally around you._

Dongmin:   
_I don't think you're awkward. I think you're cute._

Bin gasped and promptly dropped his phone into his face. What the hell. He hesitated for a moment, not knowing what to reply. His phone buzzed again. 

Dongmin:   
_For the record, I'm not seeing anyone either. Just thought I'd let you know! ;-)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments + kudos always appreciated :--) Let me know what you think! I hope Bin's poor heart will survive texting with Dongmin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting! Enjoy!

And so, the texting began. Bin had no idea how many texts they each sent and received, but they texted throughout the entire Sunday. Talking about what they were up to, what music they listened to, what they should have for dinner. Bin _knew_ that Jinwoo knew what was going on but was kind enough not to tease his friend about it. He knew he must have been walking around with a giant grin on his face the entire day - he couldn’t help it. Didn’t care. With every buzz of his phone his heart fluttered. He hadn’t forgotten the fact that Dongmin had called him _cute_. He couldn’t get it out of his mind. He wouldn’t _just_ call every one of his friends cute, right? Although he was such a warm and caring person, it wouldn’t be completely out of character or weird. Bin wanted it to be special though. He hoped he didn’t call his other friends cute.  


And then there was the fact that he had _stated that he was single_. With an actual _winking emoji_. Add that on top of him asking Bin earlier that day if _he_ was single. Just normal nothing-more-than-platonic-friends wouldn’t be so eager to find out if the other were single, wouldn’t they? More than once Bin had wanted to yell into his pillow.  


 

Bin cursed himself. He’d overslept. Again. And he had an exam today which he _really, really_ couldn’t miss. He grabbed some clothes that were laying around, not having the time to pick out something that would actually look good together. Within five minutes he was outside. He practically ran to uni, not having time to get a morning coffee down at the café, sadly enough. He was just in time for the exam to start, be it completely out of breath and with sweat running down his back.  


After the exam he went to look for Minhyuk. He found his friend on a bench outside, putting away his phone as he saw Bin approach.  


“Please tell me you’ve also completely ruined this, Bin!” Minhyuk pleaded him. Bin shook his head, “Sorry, Minhyuk. I think I did pretty well, actually. I’m just glad I made it in time, honestly.”  


“I can’t believe you overslept again, you’re like a bear in hibernation. Did you stay up late or something?”  


“I was actually - uh… texting. With Dongmin. I got his number.” Bin hid his face in his arms and Minhyuk clapped him on his shoulder.  


“Oh, my God. I cannot believe this. This is fucking _gold_ , Bin.”  


“Stop it! He’s… we’re not - we just… talk.”  


“But you wish you did more than just talk.”  


“… Basically, yea.”  


Minhyuk only grinned.

 

That afternoon, once his classes had finished, Bin found his feet walking him into the café, as usual. He had gotten a bit nervous throughout the day to go back - during the past two of days he and Dongmin had texted almost non-stop, they’d gotten to know each other better - but the thought of now facing him and talking to him in person left his palms sweaty and his heart beat too fast. Sure, he was beyond excited - couldn’t wait to be surrounded by Dongmin’s soft and exhilarating presence once more, found it addicting, even. And knowing Dongmin had his full attention on him whenever they’d talk to each other was something he could never quite get used to, but also was sure he would never get enough of. He would always want more.  


“Bin!” He was greeted the moment he was inside, warmth blooming in his chest at the warm welcome. The corners of his mouth turned up, “Hi, Dongmin!”  


Bin noticed that the barista wasn’t alone today - his colleague was sat down at a table having his break, Bin assumed. He walked up to the counter to where Dongmin was finishing up making a coffee for a customer. After a minute he called their name, handed them the paper cup and focused his attention to Bin. God, even after all these weeks of knowing Dongmin, he was never quite prepared for the moment those clear and warm eyes gazed into his own and a small smile formed on those plush and _way too kissable-looking_ lips.  


Bin tore his eyes away, thinking it was _maybe_ not very okay to just stare at a friends’ lips for quite so long. Dongmin was still gently smiling at him, although not a hundred percent sure as to why Bin had come up to the counter in the first place since he always made Bin the same drink, and he would normally just flop down at his table.  


At the same moment Bin seemed to realise his mistake, eyes widening, mumbling “Um! Right.”, and walked towards his usual table close to the counter, which luckily was free again today.  


After a minute or two Dongmin’s colleague got up from where he was sitting, got back to Dongmin and murmured something to him Bin didn’t catch. But Dongmin’s face lit up, he grabbed the coffee he’d just finished making for Bin and made his way over to where he was still getting his book and notebooks out of his backpack.  


“I’ve got my break now, Bin!” He handed him his coffee, which Bin gratefully accepted and he tried not to drop his drink as their fingers made contact. Dongmin was looking at him a bit unsure, yet excited, as if he wanted to say something more. Bin raised his eyebrow in question, and Dongmin added, “I was thinking that maybe - if you want to, of course - we could go out for a bit and get ice cream since the weather is really nice. You know. It’s okay if you… don’t want to. Totally okay. I mean, you just got out all your homework stuff so it’s fine if you want to focus on that.” Dongmin took a breath and sounded as if he was ready to continue rambling, so Bin stopped him before he could go on.  


“Yes!”  


“Yes?”  


“Of course, Dongmin. You know I’m the biggest sweet tooth in the entire world, I could never say no to ice cream.” _With you_ , he added in his mind. Dongmin’s entire face brightened up so much that Bin was sure he could actually replace the sun. Bin got up from his seat and they walked outside (after Dongmin had held the door open for him).  


“Right, how could I forget - you always eat half the place’s pastries.”  


Bin feigned being hurt, putting his hand to his chest as he shrieked, “I would never! Also, you literally give them to me. For free.”  


Dongmin giggled, bumping his shoulder into Bin’s as they walked down the street, “I know.” As they walked closely next to the other, Bin noticed that Dongmin was a tiny bit taller than he was and he had no idea why that fact pleased him _so much_. An image suddenly popped into his mind - him and Dongmin hugging, being the perfect height for each other, the perfect height for him to scoot down the tiniest bit and bury his face in Dongmin’s neck, maybe place a kiss or two there. The perfect height for Dongmin to put his cheek on top of Bin’s head or press his lips against Bin’s forehead. _Fuck_ , Bin cursed himself.  


“Are we going to the ice cream store down the high street over there?” Bin quizzed, looking up at Dongmin and at the same time trying very hard not to walk into a lamppost and make a complete fool of himself.  


“Yes! Have you been there before? Their cookie dough ice cream is the best I’ve ever had, and they also have this really nice white chocolate ice cream with little chunks of chocolate in it!” Dongmin was so enthusiastic, it was endearing.  


“I go there sometimes with my housemate. He’s actually always urging me to take the white chocolate ice cream so I kinda feel like I have to try it now.”  


“You won’t regret it! I promise!” They arrived at the ice cream store, and found it almost completely empty - just a couple of teenagers finishing their ice cream on one of the wooden benches they had inside.  


Dongmin got a cone with a scoop of cookie dough and a scoop of vanilla for himself. (“Vanilla! Why would you waste your money on something as dull as _vanilla_!” Bin had exclaimed. Dongmin claimed he loved vanilla. Bin had to count to ten and was luckily able to stop the blush from appearing on his cheeks.) Bin asked for a cone with a scoop of white chocolate and a scoop of strawberry cheesecake. However, as he moved to grab his wallet out of his jeans pocket to pay for the two of them, Dongmin grabbed his arm.  


“My treat. I’m the one who dragged you over here in the first place.”  


But Bin wasn’t having it. With his free hand he grabbed Dongmin’s wrist, pried it loose from where it was still on his arm and looked at his friend solemnly, “Dongmin, it’s my treat. It’s the least I can do for all the pastries you give me.”  


Dongmin seemed to be in conflict with himself, obviously really wanting to be the one to pay. But as he kept looking at Bin, gauging his determination, he sighed and gave in. “Alright. But I _am_ going to pay next time.” _Next time_ , Bin thought. The promise of a next outing settled in his stomach, making its home there.  


He grinned as he looked up at Dongmin, “Fine. Next time, you’ll pay.”  


“Good.”  


They made their way out the store, happily eating their ice cream.  


“Don’t you have to get back to work, soon?” Bin wondered, not wanting Dongmin to get into any trouble.  


“Not for a little while longer. My colleague can handle it!” Dongmin motioned towards one of the benches on the side of the road, meaning for them to sit down. Bin sat down, happily licking his ice cream (Jinwoo and Dongmin had been right, the white chocolate ice cream was _really good_ ), enjoying the kind weather and the good company. It felt so date-like. Bin wished this was an actual date. Including hand holding and awkward first kisses with sticky lips from too-sweet ice creams.  


They chatted for a bit, even accepting some comfortable silences in between - even though Bin still found himself clumsy and awkward around Dongmin at times, he couldn’t deny the fact that he did feel comfortable around him. After they finished their ice cream (Bin having spilled some on his own _leg_ for God’s sake, Dongmin hastily trying to clean it up with a paper napkin he brought from the ice cream place, pressing on his leg trying to wipe it off, Dongmin looking up into his face with a little redness visible on his soft cheeks) they made their way back to _The Daily Grind_ , where Dongmin went back to work after thanking Bin for the tenth time for paying for the ice cream.

From: Dongmin  
_Bin? Are you still up?_

From: Bin  
_Yup! Something up?_

From: Dongmin  
_I think I have a problem…_

From: Bin  
_? Are u ok?_

From: Dongmin  
_I sort of locked myself out of my apartment._

From: Bin  
_Sort of?_

From: Dongmin  
_Okay, smartass, I completely locked myself out of my apartment. And my housemate is staying with his family on the other side of the country and I can’t reach him and… I don’t know what to do, Bin. You may need to help me break into my house._

From: Bin  
_Is it okay if I call you?_

From: Dongmin  
_Yes_

“Dongmin?”  


“Hey.”  


“I don’t know how to break into someone’s house.”  


“I didn’t really expect you would, actually.”  


“Is there anyone else with a spare key?”  


“I have another set of keys inside. And only my housemate, that’s it. I’m sorry for bothering you at such a time, Bin.”  


“Don’t worry about it, it’s only nine thirty. No open windows you can sneak your arm into?”  


“Nope. Fuck, Bin, I can’t go and sleep on the concrete outside - I really don’t know what to-“  


“You could come to my place..”  


“W-what?”  


“We’ve got plenty of space, Dongmin. You’re not gonna go sleep outside, I won’t let you.”  


“No, no - I really wouldn’t want to impose myself and be a burden. Maybe I can go sleep down at the café…”  


“Come on, that’s ridiculous. Like I said, we’ve got more than enough space over here and you wouldn’t be a burden at all. You could never be a burden, I promise.”  


“… Alright. Only if you’re a hundred percent sure.”  


“I am.”  


“Okay, Bin. Can you text me your address? I don’t think we live too far away from each other.”  


“I’ll text it to you. See you soon.”  


“Bye.”

Bin texted his friend the address. He breathed in deeply through his nose. This. This was his life now. Dongmin was coming over and he would _sleep_ here. In his apartment. Bin was glad that Jinwoo had decided to stay the night at Myungjun’s place. At least now he wouldn’t have to face Jinwoo’s accusing and knowing grin. He’d tell him afterwards.

After fifteen minutes or so, he got a text from Dongmin saying he was there. He made his way over to the front door and was met with a rather pathetic looking Dongmin. He was only wearing a short sleeved tee shirt, basic black (ripped)jeans and sneakers. 

“You’re not even wearing a coat?” Bin worried.

“I was only putting out the trash which literally takes two seconds but the _stupid, cursed_ wind decided to ruin my life and close my front door behind me.” Bin let him in, already on his way to make his friend a warm cup of tea. He and Jinwoo liked to live in a clean and looked after house, meaning the unexpected visit shouldn’t worry him as their place was tidy. But the fact that it was _Dongmin_ in his _house_ right now, definitely made him nervous.

“You can make yourself comfortable. Make yourself feel at home.” _Because I’d quite like for you to be at home here and maybe stay forever,_ Bin thought to himself. 

Dongmin shot him a grateful look, took off his shoes, nestled himself in the couch and took one of the soft blankets he and Jinwoo kept close for whenever they’d watch a movie and draped it over himself. He looked so soft. Cuddly. Inviting. 

Bin mentally shook himself. This was going to be a long, long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending was very abrupt and I’m sorry about that!! I am completely in the flow of writing this at the moment though, just need to get myself some sleep, will try and get back to you as soon as I can. I hope to be able to update before my family visit to Italy. 
> 
> Also! Wrote most of this on my phone, kept on previewing and editing it and its fucked up the formatting of this nice n good. Still wanna post this rn though, but will edit later when I’m on my laptop. Apologies! Am off to SLEEP now it’s the middle of the night
> 
> edit: I'm laughing at myself for. posting this in the middle of the night because I keep seeing mistakes that I need to get rid of so I'm never writing a fic half asleep again oh my god
> 
> Thank you all for reading and for the lovely comments. They truly warm my heart so much!  
> Find me on tumblr as Minhymoon


End file.
